1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calculators and more particularly pertains to a new golf handicap calculator for tracking scores of a plurality of rounds of golf and further calculating and tracking a golfer's handicap and index.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of calculators is known in the prior art. More specifically, calculators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,214; U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,494; U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,677; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 329,451 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the golf handicap calculator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking scores of a plurality of rounds of golf and further calculating and tracking a golfer's handicap and index.